What We Do for Greed
by TheEpicRice
Summary: Keiichi and Rena are in a relationship, but that doesnt stop Keiichi from doing some things w/ Mion he may regret. In the end he pays the price. But is it because of his wrong doings, or is it because neither girl can stand to loose him? Higurashi Oneshot


**Mkay, so I suddenly had the want to do a quick Higurashi oneshot! Whooo~ It's an amazing moment for me too~  
><strong>

* * *

><p>My fingertips ran across her cool smooth skin. It was strange how much I missed her softness. She leaned her head back and giggled slightly, the sound was intoxicating.<p>

"Keiichi-kun," her voice was nothing more than a whisper but the sound of my name escaping her lips was loud and clear in my head. "I love you Keiichi-kun." I smiled at her, knowing this would be the last time I would see her for awhile.

"I love you too Rena-chan." She pulled away from me, knowing all to well that if I kept touching her it would lead to things she wasn't quite ready for. I frowned a little, wishing I could just hold her some more.

"I have to go," she whispered standing up and putting a shirt on. "My father is probably worried…" I nodded, knowing that he probably couldn't care less but deciding it was best to let Rena think in a more positive way. I stood up too and walked her to the door quietly as not to wake my own parents.

"Promise me Rena…promise me you'll be back tomorrow." She hesitated and watched me with her deep blue eyes. I felt my heart skip a beat.

"I…I promise Keiichi-kun…" Then she ran off into the dark, rainy night. I followed her with my eyes until they could no longer make out her figure in the darkness.

**_…_**

The next morning I woke up to someone pushing lightly on my shoulder. Slowly I opened my eyes figuring I'd see my mother, but instead I saw a pair of pretty green eyes peering at me. I blinked a few times trying to focus so I could get a better look at whoever was trying to wake me up. I recognized my best friend, Mion Sonozaki, with her undeniable green hair.

"Mion?" I sat up slowly trying to read the strange expression on her face. Mion was the type of girl that isn't very feminine. Often times I had to consciously remind myself that she was a girl, not one of my guy friends. So it was strange to see her in my room with the most seriously girly face I'd ever seen on her so early in the morning.

"Kei-chan…" She leaned in closely and pressed her soft pick lips to mine. Confused I just sat there not knowing how to react to the situation. Then she took my hand and placed it on her large breast. I pulled away quickly, scooting away until my back hit the wall.

"What the hell are you doing?" My cheeks burned with an intense blush. It was too early in the morning for this. She said nothing as she stood and left the room. Baffled, I got up also and followed her. "Mion! Answer me!" She stopped abruptly and turned to me.

"Why did you choose her over me?" She glared at me with hurt and angry eyes. It took me a second to figure out she was talking about Rena.

"I-I didn't realize that you were interested in me like that!" My voice was shaky. I didn't like this Mion.

"So if I had made my emotions clear it would be me you were with and not her?" She crossed her arms and glared more, thinking she knew my answer. My initial answer was no, but I stopped and thought about it more. If Mion was more girly and flirty with me would I really be with Rena? No, I didn't regret going out with Rena, in fact I was in love with her. But if I had to be honest, if Mion showed me her feelings I probably would've ended up with her. I decided not answering was best.

She watched me closely waiting for an answer. Slowly her glare softened and her arms dropped. It was like she knew what I was thinking. Once again she slowly moved towards me and pressed our bodies close together. I blushed slightly and watched her.

"M-Mion…" She kissed me passionately. Was it wrong that I liked it? Rena and I never did anything like this. The most she ever let me do was touch her revealing skin while she had no shirt on. Her bra always stayed on though…always…

But Mion was taking hers off while I was pinned underneath her. I watched in awe as her large breasts were released from their restraint. She smirked as my blush darkened and I could feel the heat in my pants growing.

"Mine are much better than hers aren't they?" She placed one of my hands on one of her breasts then the other hand on her upper leg. "Do to me whatever you please." She watched me lustfully, and I licked my lips as my excitement grew.

I proceeded to tear off both of our clothing. I was on top of Mion in mere seconds, thrusting into her as hard and fast as I possibly could. She moaned with pleasure, screaming my name over and over. Soon I could feel myself climaxing, and by the increasing volume of her voice I could tell she was too. With one last hard thrust I released inside of her while she bucked her hips faster riding out her own orgasm.

I pulled out and laid beside her, panting. Her whole body was glowing. She turned to me and smiled. Instantly guilt ran through my body. What had I just done? I stood up quickly and got my clothes on.

"Kei-chan? What's wrong?" I refused to look at her and concentrated on getting my clothes on properly.

"Mion…I decided that even if you were more feminine and tried to get me to love you, I wouldn't. I love Rena." I left my room quietly, knowing she would get the hint to get out as soon as possible.

I walked down the wet street, trying to clear my head. Trees passed me as I walked, each one of them seemed to be trying to tell me something, like they knew something was wrong. Each step I took made me feel worse and worse about what I had done. Not only had I cheated on Rena, but I also led Mion on, letting her think there was a chance of her and me ever being together. That wasn't an option, and it never really was.

Rain drops started falling again and everything seemed to grow darker and more eerie. It dawned on me that I was no longer on the path and in an unfamiliar area in the woods. My heart beat picked up when I heard a branch snap. It was so cliché that I shouldn't have been worried, but somehow I knew something was very, very wrong.

I looked around frantically, trying to find something familiar. But it was no use, everything looked the same. I heard the sound of footsteps and light laughter.

"Keiichi-kun? What are you doing out here?" The footsteps drew closer and I stood frozen. It sounded like Rena's voice, but at the same time it sounded like something I'd never heard before. It was very intimidating and I didn't know what to say. "If you stay out here too long you could catch a cold." I could feel her pressing against my back. "Maybe you should go to someplace warm." I heard the cleaver slicing through the air, but I didn't have enough reaction time to dodge it. I ended up with it deep in my shoulder.

I screamed as loud as I could as agony ripped through my body. She pulled it out and I fell to my knees, blood pouring from my wound.

"Maybe you should go home." She brought the cleaver down again, this time on my foot. She used so much force that my foot was only attached to my body by a small amount of flesh. I couldn't even scream it hurt so badly. Tears fell from my face and I could feel the hot blood leaving my body and pooling up underneath me, mixing with the rain.

"Maybe you should go back to your precious Mion." She spat out the name with such hate that I knew she had somehow seen what I had done. Even more guilt pulsed through me, almost like it was taking the place of all the blood I was loosing. There was one more strike with the cleaver, but I didn't feel it. It was so fast and precise, like this was what it was supposed to do the first time, like she had been planning it for a long time. Blackness surrounded me, but I couldn't find the light everyone seemed to talk about. It was just dark. I couldn't see anything.

The woman I loved had killed me for a seemingly good reason, but Rena had never seemed like she could kill anything. She was so sweet and nice that the idea that she could shed anyone's blood was beyond mind boggling. But she had killed me. Though not only had she killed me, she had killed me very easily, very fast, and very skilled.

Was Rena planning my demise for some time now? Was the incident with Mion just the icing on the cake? Or was I already supposed to die by her hands, or rather cleaver?

Suddenly, I could see everything. It flashed before me so fast I had a hard time keeping up. Images of Rena walking through her school with a baseball bat, stepping on all the glass shards with her bare feet. Her blue eyes glared mercilessly ahead of her, daring anyone to come her way.

Next was Rena at home on the phone with me. She smiled cheerfully and giggled often, just like I imagined she did while I sat on the other line. She hung up the phone right as there was a knock on the door. She got up from where she was sitting and answered it. Mion was on the other side, and she watched Rena carefully. Rena invited her inside, and she politely took the offer. They sat down in the living room and started talking.

"I think that we should do it soon," Mion said, "If we don't do it before the cotton drifting everyone will think it's because of Oyashiro-sama." Rena nodded.

"You're right. Then they will trace it back to us. And everyone will think we are Oyashiro-sama." Mion frowned like that was the worst thing that could happen.

"Keiichi wasn't supposed to come here." Mion's tone was so cold and uncaring, and it surprised me. "He only put himself in danger by letting his parents move here." Rena nodded once again.

"It will be like Satoshi all over again…and we can't let that happen…"

"So we have to kill him before Oyashiro-sama can take him away from us." My eyes widened. Rena and Mion planned my death together? Who was Oyashiro-sama? Why did I have to die? So many questions blurred through my head, and I had a hard time sorting it all out. The scene faded and I was surrounded by all blackness once again.

* * *

><p><strong>So I got kind of stuck at the end and decided that I needed to stop blabbing and leave up to you guys to figure out what everything meant. I know it's kind of a sketchy ending, but this was whole story was written on a whim. I was bored and decided "why not?" But if you have any questions feel free to ask. It's just a one shot so nothing more will be added. (Mostly for the simple fact that I won't be interested in this tomorrow.) Anywho~ thanks for reading! :)<strong>


End file.
